Inward Target TMNT
by QzSugar
Summary: Adelia Colette never exactly knew much about anything, her curiosity and kindhearted self allows her to accept things more easily than most people would. But when she learns too much about her family, will she get tied up between love and hate, or will she finally live up to her potential.
1. Saved

The street lights were dimmed against the darkening streets. Although the very many cars that would drive by gave luminescence, it was only for a mere second. One or two people walked casually on the side walks against the streets, the smell of stinging night air crept to everything around. This was the picture a young girl saw, as she sat inside a building. Pondering the fact whether to start heading home or not. Exhaling the air from her lungs and breathing in, the girl turned forward, looking at the green chalkboard ahead. Writings of previous classes were written still in white and red chalk. The sound of wheels outside the classroom of a janitors cart broke the girl out of her on coming daydream. Although it was hard to say it was a day dream. More of which a night dream.

Night! That was what she was watching outside the window. Mentally slapping herself for how dimwitted she had become just sitting there at a lone desk. It was closing in on eight and she hadn't left the school yet, she had problems, some of which she couldn't even answer herself if she tried. She bounced out of her seat, her brown messy curls following her up, before resting on her shoulders and back. In the white lighted classroom, there was only faint traces of honey, amber and plane black in her hair, she was a pure brunette. She grabbed her rather large bags, one that looked like it it held a giant painting. While it was actually just a blank canvass she hadn't gotten to start painting and drawing on.

The school she was in, helped kids who were only good at arts and musics, get better at mathematics and sciences. She happen to be one of all the children attending this school, which was only beneficial. She never excelled in anything but of the arts, and even then she still had some trouble with parts. Here she attended  School Of The Arts in New York City. Originally it was made for a college, but when they started adding more to the building, they added the middle school and high school levels in. It was a marvelous building, featuring an old style architecture, with a twist of some new. It was all on college grounds, so indeed there was dorms, lawns and all of the package.

Although the girl of course wasn't in college yet, she was only a second year, and still had two more years/grades to go. So her home was outside of the property, a little to far for her standards, but close enough to walk.

She was already making her way down the halls, smiling to those she past. A couple janitors though kept the same scowl, not caring whether or not she smiled and said goodbye. Her hair bounced against her school shirt, a plain blue-white button down shirt with a ribbon tied around the neck resting on her chest. The school emblem rested in the middle of the bow on a gold sphere. The sound of her foot steps and the key chain that banged against her bag was now the only sound as she neared the exit. Pulling down her royal blue skirt by habit, she lifted her foot fixing her shoe before heading out the door and into the cool night.

The sounds of crickets and cars zoomed into her ears as she walked down the side walk, going down the middle of the grounds, passing great oak trees, bushes and benches. That, until she reached the gate and swiped her ID card, a small buz went of that signaled she could continue. Though there was a lingering feeling that something was creeping around in the darkness.

Every so often she kept looking back as the feeling grew heavy inside her stomach. She picked up her pace slightly, crossing a usually busy street, reaching the other side and making a left turn.

_"Almost there" _She thought to herself. All she had to do was cross a couple more streets before she was safe at home. It eased her worry until the feeling came back stronger than before. She stopped mid-step, afraid to turn around, her dark brown orbs small and shaky, very slowly she turned her body and looked behind herself. No one was there, was she possibly going insane?

_"Keep it together Adelia" _Talking to herself via mind. She wouldn't normally do this, but she often saw people talking to themselves on T.V, so it must help somewhat! She continued her walk down the street, getting caught up in all of the slightest noises, and the city owl that decided to swoop in on her didn't help either as she ran down the street. Yelling slightly she stopped dropping her bag out of breath, before taking a look at her surroundings. She had been down this street, it wasn't the best one to be on, yet it could have been worse.

The houses were run down and rusted, stray animals fled from the cracked road. Her surroundings only taunted her nervousness more, lifting her bags she picked up her pace to head back on track to her normal route. Quickly cutting through a small patch of grass with trees and such, the moon glowing down on the world below, illuminating her path. Reaching the familiar side walk, she turned right and continued her side tracked path.

Eventually her beating heart calmed itself as she kept walking, one foot after another. It was a nice pace like a beat to a song, something tugged on the girl known as Adelia. She kept getting an odd pull in her stomach, which evntually caught the best of her, letting herself turn around to see yet again; nothing was there. Turning back around, her calm eyes jumped as she met the barrel of a gun, or what seemed to be a gun.

The inside was a light purple pink, she could already feel the heat radiating from it. Her eyes quickly shot up to the person wielding the weapon, staring up to a pale man. His face long and defined, shoulders wide and body slim, while his onyx eyes showed nothing, simply void of anything, just staring at her holding the gun to her face. She backed up slowly before trying to make a break for it by running. Yet when she turned, another of the men stood, he held the gun in his hand, yet it wasn't pointed to her but merely the sky, he was more focused on the devise he held in his hand. Beeping noises were coming for it, getting louder as he pointed the object more towards her.

Adelia started to back away again and try to run a different way, any way, some how, just to get out of the situation she was in. Yet a cold, and almost metal feeling hand grasped her arm. She immediately started thrashing around, swinging her bag to hit the attacker in the face. Yet another arm grasped her wrist tightly. She winced in pain dropping her bags only to get lifted by the two strange beings that resembled men.

"H-Help!...Help!" She yelled out as a last resort, she would hate to have anyone come in and risk themselves. But it came out anyway, she was thrashing about as the men started dragging her to a van.

"H-help Please!" She cried out only to get muffled by some sort of bond placed on her lips.

"Human must be silenced for it is not silent" The man said in an almost robotic voice, her eyes grew wide, she continued to try to fight against the men, yet they were to strong for her petite fight.

"Mickey now!" A sudden voice cut in, raising a little hope in the girls mind. Then the sound of metal on metal clanged, she looked up to see what looked like a pure iron blade pierce through one of the mans face, immediately the blade started to tear down revealing shocks of bright lights and wire hanging out. Inside was a blue tinted metal with lit up pathways. The blade was held by a wooden handle with a thick chain attached, that said chain then pulled back and took the blade with it. In almost sync, both men dropped the girl, reaching for their guns and started shooting the heated blasters. The beams shot across the air until they hit something, leaving what ever they touched scorched to a black hole.

Her eyes then watched as the creatures in the shadows dodged the attacks proceeded on them. Then again, the weapon with the chain came, ripping the gun away from one of their grasps. Adelia was on the hard stoned floor, its ragged features cut lightly into her knees when she dropped. As much as she tried, she couldn't seem to see any of the people who had come to save her. Or what she thought so at the moment, bringing her hands to her face, she tried to peel off the bond that held her lips shut. It seemed flimsy and squishy, quickly she noticed it was a semi-darkened blue color, it looked like silly putty, yet it stuck to her face like glue.

Glancing back up, she saw the men fighting against the creatures that lured in the shadows. The street lamp above was shattered, giving absolute no light. Looking forward, Adelia then attempted to crawl away slowly, she made it quiet a distance before two hands grabbed her ankles and yanked her back. Her hands found themselves gripping onto the uneven sidewalk, her hands quickly gave away as the pavement cut into her skin. She screamed through the bond and was dragged back to the men by the stomach, only to be stopped in mid drag as the man was more than likely kicked down.

She was about to scream once more when she was lifted up, but stopped herself as the feeling of touch was different. It was gentle- warm, and overall welcoming. Though the grip feeling wasn't similar to those of hands, but rather something large. Opening her tightly shut eyes, they scanned the being holding her, running out of reach of the men. Adelia's brown orbs looked upwards and grew wide as they looked over and saw a round yet edgy head, a blue bandana cover the eyes with slits cut out. The more interesting part as she looked closer, was that the creature was green, and as she looked closer she saw what resembled a plastron, and studying it more, it was indeed a plastron.

It was a_ turtle, _and any sensible person would be screaming their lungs out, flailing to get away. Yet she wasn't doing any of that, she stayed still, watching the turtle mans features until he looked down to meet her eyes and gave an surprised and questioning stare. Reaching a safe distance he set her to her feet, studying her features, mostly the goop on her mouth, before turning around and to three more turtles.

"Stay here" His voice ordered, and Adelia did just that. Leaning against a tree as she watched the van drive away, a lot of metal was scattered about and a particularly tall turtle with a purple settled bandana was busy collecting it. A groan came from the biggest built turtle with a red colored bandana, then followed up with a cheer from the orange bandanna turtle.

_"One, Two, Three...Wasn't there another?" _Adelia asked herself, only to be answered right after as her bags were lifted in front of her face.

"These are yours right?" He asked holding them in his rather large green hand which was covered in tattered wrappings. She nodded slightly happy, taking them carefully from him. She was amazed the blank canvas bag didn't even have a scratch on it, yet when she searched for her phone, she found it in pieces at the bottom of her school bag. Looking back up she noticed all four turtles where in front of her, discussing something she could barely make out.

The orange turtle was the first to turn, ignoring the other completely.

"Im Micha-" His words were cut short as the red bandanna turtle hit him over the head. There was a continuous bickering between all of the green beings, more so than the others. Adelia sighed to herself, eventually finding it a bit hard to breath. She held harder to the tree until she had no control left, and only then she was sure of three things.

One: This bond was suffocating her

Two: Giant turtles and cyborgs exsist

And Three: One of them had caught her..


	2. Underground

Under Ground

The three turtles, ninja turtles to be exact; All had the same question as to why the men who they knew as Kraangs, were bothering an innocent. So far they knew that the Kraangs only were stealing scientists. Not school girls off the streets, especially were others could see. The exact reason why the red bandanna turtle- Raphael, has broken the light with his sai. And now, it was him and the smaller turtle-Michelangelo, were now loudly bickering over. All the while the tallest turtle-Donatello, filled his arms with the rest of machine parts, and the eldest- Leonardo, was shaking his head trying to calm his brother. Yet all of them turned when the girl who was once latched to the tree suddenly lost her balance and started to fall.

Leonardo, being the closest and fastest, caught her in his large arms. She was barely conscious, and all the turtles could clearly see the goop on her mouth had ridden up to her nose.

"Sticky glop!" Michelangelo said with horrid excitement in his voice. He named it after, of course its features, when the Kraangs sprayed them in it. The goop loved the CO2 created by the bodies, and was spreading from her mouth to her nose. Not at the speed of light, but fast enough to be a problem. Standing up straight with the girl in his arms, he nodded to his brothers. Who in turn gave determined faces before all four leap off and into the darkened streets, to where they once emerged from. Donatello carelessly opened the man hole cover to the sewers, then one by one the turtles went in. Raphael going in last, checking for any watchers before closing the cover and leaping down.

The girl gave a slight cough, making the brother turtles look down in worry, then back up to each other before sprinting down the sewer lines. Leonardo kept glancing at the girls face, most of it was covered by goop, but he could still make it out on her tiny figure. She had curly hair of some brown color, and every so often when she opened her eyes in a dizzy daze, all he saw was black. Almost like the color of her eye was the color of her pupil, the eye itself was a little big as well. And all the while studying the girl, he saw her helpless movements and coughs as the goop closed her air passage ways. His body made him run faster than all three of his brother, it was a strange feeling really, he wanted to help her, but more than he knew he could. It was a truly foreign feeling that coursed through his muscular green body. His shell seemed to shake in anticipation to get to their lair.

* * *

Fresh air. That was all Adelia could really remember as her limp body was carried underground, mainly in the sewer, and over to what seemed to be an abandoned subway tunnel. But yet, that was all she recalled before the oxygen in her body ran low and she passed out. Or at least she was passed out, now she was slowly slipping back into the reality that challenged her belief in everything. The light pierced through the dark and she fluttered her eyelids open. There was a few moments of vision being blurry and manipulated before she finally adjusted, groaning lightly to herself as she held her sore head. Only to groan again when her sore arms couldn't hold up.

Taking in a deep breath, she opened her eyes more, immediately noticing this was not her room. Shooting up, she only winced in pain at her muscles. Adelia's left eye closed as she gritted her teeth, glancing at her wrapped hands when she moved them. Some blood had soaked through them, but not enough to be changed. Although something itched at Adelia's figure, removing the covers from herself, she froze to see her entire torso and chest was covered in white wrapping. She was thankful to whomever did this, but she was utterly afraid of who removed her clothes and did this. Just thinking of being exposed, even without being awake, gave her shivers and a light blush to appear on her face.

The sudden knock on the flimsy door to her right got her attention back, she looked to her feet where she had thrown her blanket. Grabbing it and pulling it to her, exhaling a high pitched squeak. The door eventually opened, Adelia was expecting a person, or even one of the creatures she had seen before. But instead she saw a fairly tall, rat, step in. His Japanese style robe hanging just before his feet, his wrists were wrapped and one hands was stroking what seemed to be a long thin beard. Yet again- Any normal and sensible person would have screamed. Yet Adelia remained quiet, and instead looked up into the large rat's eyes once they opened. The feeling of trust immediately flourished though her followed with a sense of being safe. There was a secure silence before the rat spoke softly.

"It seems you are awake, please do not fret, my family and I mean no harm" Walking closer her brought both hands behind his back, holding them together by his hands. He looked down on her and gave a small smile. His voice was accented and Adelia could immediately notice he was from Japan. She nodded slightly, amazed at all of this, there was another silence before Adelia spoke.

"I-im Adelia...Colette" She said, she forced a smile onto her face, which eventually turned into a real one. The tall being smiled and replied to her.

"I am known by my sons as Master Splinter, come you must walk out on your wounds" He said holding a hand towards the door before bringing it over to her. She was hesitant for only a few seconds before she grabbed onto his surprisingly soft hand, getting pulled up gently. Grabbing her shirt that was resting on the side of her bed with her, quickly putting it on. He then lead the way out of the room, his room to be exact. Looking at the back of him, Adelia just then noticed how small she was compared to him, she wasn't ever really tall, but with him, she seemed like a tiny bug.

Master Splinter led her out of the room and into a bigger space. It was gray and seemed like it was rusting, yet the air was fresh and their wasn't a hint of unwanted dirt. It was in fact an abandoned subway station which was connected to the sewer. It was clear of that when she walked down the steps and saw the grate against the wall reveal clean blue water. And just above that was a tire swing, with a large green being with a orange bandana on it. Who looked up from his video game and watched as she backed up behind Splinter.

"Hey!" The voice echoed loudly throughout the whole room, causing three other heads turn and look. Master Splinter chuckled and reassured Adelia.

"These are my sons, and it seemed Michelangelo has frightened you." Adelia watched as all four came over, the one in orange known as Michelangelo retorted back with a long stretched out 'hey!' Only for the green being in red replied back swiftly.

"Mickey you _would_ scare her." The one wearing the blue mask hit him in the arm while the one wearing purple just patted Michelangelo's shoulder. Adelia looked at all of them from behind Splinter before stepping out to listen to them introduce themselves.

"Im Leonardo, Leo" The one wearing the blue bandana said reassuringly, he looked at her injured body and forced a kind smile before getting pushed out of the way by his brother. Giving him an annoyed glare with a pulse mark on his head.

"Im Raphael, Just call me Raph got it" He said as more of a command then a question. The orange being took in a breath to speak before his brother covered his mouth and spoke.

"Im Donne, Donatello really, and this is Michelangelo!" He said as his orange brother gave an annoyed face. Splinter then stepped out of the way more, giving her a chance to speak.

"A-Adelia Colette..." She said unsure before smiling, remembering how they came to her aid when she was yelling. She then added before any of them could speak.

"Thank you~"


	3. Archery

Archery 

Days had past and Adelia's life so far went from normal, to deadly, and now just plain weird. She was sitting in the turtles lair on the couch that extended on all sides of the square. She was sitting with her newly found friend April. She had found out so much during these past days. About the Turtles, April and the Kraang that were for some unknown reason going after her. She watched in horror as Mikey ate a piece of pizza he found under the table. It smelt like it was growing mold, while its color was distorted and hairs where on its surface. Yet he but yelled with excitement and stuffed his face. Adelia felt as if she would throw up, glancing at April who was oblivious to everything as she typed on her laptop. Adelia stood up and walked closer to the television, passing Raph from above as he pummeled the hung up dummy. Making her way over to see Leo watching Space Heroes and quoting everything the captain said. She rolled her eyes and giggled slightly, that caught his attention.

"Whats so funny?" He asked dropping his hero stance, turning towards her. She looked up at him and smiled, rolling her eyes to the right.

"Well, just that you can quote this word for word." She said giggling a little once more.

"See, I'm not the only one who thinks that shows stupid!" Raph said, before going back to pounding the dummy. Leo glared at his brother out of the corner of his eye annoyed.

"I never said that, i actually like this show!" Adelia said smiling and sitting down a few feet away from the t.v.

"What?!" Raph asked, hitting the dummy sending it off the hook before turning to her with his most confused face. Leo smirked confidently and smugly at his brother before sitting down next to Adelia, continuing to watch his beloved show, on occasion glancing over at her smiling face.

"Guys! I might know where the Kraang are going next!" Aprils voice boomed over everything causing everyone to turn including Adelia. And then with that, when night neared around April left to her aunts home, and the turtles left to go inspect where they might find these Kraangs. Leaving Adelia alone in the safety of the lair.

Master Splinter was also there, like he was all of the time. Though Adelia didn't know exactly where to find him, through out the few days she had been here she never knew where he could disappear to. Adelia turned off the t.v in the middle of the lair, standing up and decided to wander about a little. Eventually finding herself to the dojo, a twisted banzai tree sprouted out of the yellow-tan room. She smiled to herself, examining everything around until her eyes fell on a bow and arrows. Though they were suction cups, she still gave a great interest in them. She looked around afraid of Splinter or anyone for that matter, to just come in and watch her.

She picked up the wooden bow, strumming the string listening to its tight music. Humming to herself she then picked up the arrow satchel, sliding it on and tightening it all the way to fit her. Adelia hummed a tune and happily grabbed an arrow, aiming it and hitting the farthest away. She continued this, humming, and hitting random spots of the dojo. She hit over t the door just in time for Master Splinter to walk in calmly. Grabbing the arrow before it could even try to hit him, Adelia's humming was replaced with a sharp gasp, her caught her mouth with her hands and froze in place.

Master Splinter stood there, his usual calm self, eventually he opened his eyes and but his hand with the arrow behind his back. Adelia immediately gripped harder on the bow and bowed.

"I-im sorry, I-i will put them a-all back" Splinter chuckled slightly, pointing upwards causing her to look up from her bowed position, eventually standing straight.

"Even that one?" He asked, then dropping his hand to its normal position. He walked over to her and Adelia looked to the floor, upset and what she had done.

"Take this, and hit right there" Splinter said, handing her the arrow and then pointing to a small circled grate across the room. She looked up at him confused, but he rose his eyebrows waiting and she grabbed the arrow. Setting it up against her bow, she kept glancing at Splinters face, it was relaxed and his eyes were closed yet it was though he could see still.

Adelia aimed, looked at Splinter and then back at her target. She let go, yet she closed her eyes out of nervousness. When she opened her eyes she saw that she had completely missed her target. Lowering her bow she murmured her sorry to Splinter, who simply opened one of his eyes, staring at where she hit, and then back at her.

"Why apologize?" He asked, she looked forward sadly, and turned to Splinter.

"I-i missed...Im sorry.." Splinter rested a hand on the small girl's shoulder and pointed to where she hit.

"Oh really, you might have missed, but you seemed to do something new" Adelia looked to over where she hit, It had landed behind and around the tree. Way off mark, she couldn't see where Splinter was coming from with this.

"My girl, you may have missed the target, but you managed to curve your arrow." Splinters voice some how seemed filled with pride, and he watched as the girl turned back to where she hit and her eyes grew wider.

"H-How is that possible?!" She asked, looking from Splinter, to her arrow, repeating that process until he spoke.

"Sometimes we amaze even our self with our own hidden talent." A question though came across Splinters features.

"Who taught you to do archery?" He asked blandly. She shrugged her shoulder, still slightly shake up at what she had managed to do.

"M-my father used Yumi, but h-he never taught me how to do this.." Her voice trailed off as the loud bang from outside crashed and echoed through all of the walls. It was Raph, his brothers were yelling at him. Splinter gave a small noise of thought and stroked his long beard, walking out of the dojo to his sons with Adelia close behind him. It was rather interesting indeed, but Splinter did sense unusual spiritual power from the girl when she first arrived here, but he couldn't seem to link the pieces of the puzzle together.

But for the mean time, he had his sons bickerment to go over with. He ordered them all to the dojo, sending Adelia to the main part of the lair. It was Friday, which meant for the sake of her safety, she would stay with the turtles through the weekends. They would also watch over her in patrols whether she was at home or at school late. Not one of them wanted her hurt again from the Kraang, her injuries shouldn't have been as bad as they were. Which was just another added piece to this big puzzle.


End file.
